


Welcome to Brookline, Heaven

by Destiel_is_yes



Series: The Heavenly Adventures of Dean and Cas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cool, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Funny, Grocery Store, Multi, idk how to tag this like grocery store??, legitimately a tag, that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_yes/pseuds/Destiel_is_yes
Summary: Dean meets somebody unexpected in the store, and immediately embarrasses himself beyond belief.
Relationships: Amelia Novak/Jimmy Novak, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The Heavenly Adventures of Dean and Cas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025107
Kudos: 43





	Welcome to Brookline, Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> sup. don't judge me ik this isn't usually how they act but im sad about the ending and i wanted to make it happy

Dean and Cas were, surprisingly, doing well.  


After a few heaven-time days, Castiel had shown up, and it’d been all uphill from there.  


Now they were a happily married couple, Dean working as one of the best-known mechanics and Cas doing odd jobs for Jack from time to time. It was good.  


It _was _a bit weird—no monsters, everybody they’d ever known showed up at one time or another, weekly poker nights with formerly possessed people they’d killed—but that was to be expected.__

____

____

Even paradise isn’t perfect, it seemed.  


They acted as if Heaven was the earth, which it kind of was. It was Earth 2.0, except climate change was non-existent, there was no war (aside from the occasional barfight), and corrupt politicians were all gone. New York still had it’s buildings and atmosphere, but the smoke coming up from each car had no real consequence.  


So, yeah. Things were good.  


Of course, it had its downsides.  


“Cas? I thought you and Jack were off doing angel shit, what’re you doing here?” Dean said to his husband, grinning while he walked down aisle three to get to him.  


Castiel’s eyes widened, his head shaking back and forth as he tried to run away.  


“Baby, what’s wrong?” Dean asked, grabbing his arm and tugging him back into a hug.  


Cas just kept shaking his head rapidly, staring at Dean with panicked eyes.  


“You comin’ down with somethin’?” Dean asked, kissing his husband’s forehead. “Maybe we should get you into bed. Nothin’ some chicken soup won’t fix, right?”  


“Jimmy? Where’d you go?”  


Dean froze.  


Oh.  


Oh fuck.  


Amelia Novak peeked into aisle three, immediately stopping in her tracks. “Jimmy? _Dean? _”  
__

____

____

“I’m so fucking sorry, fuck,” Dean rushed, his brain finally rebooting and letting him push Jimmy Novak away from his body. “I thought you were—”  


“Castiel? Yeah, I figured,” Jimmy said, stepping as far away from the blonde man as possible. “Please, can we… Never do this again? Is there another grocery store either of us could go to?” He looked to his wife, and she shook her head. “Really? In the whole heavenly town of Brookline there is only one grocery shop?”  


“Well, the actual Brookline probably had more, but I think this one just has one.”  


Dean and Jimmy shot each other a cautious look.  


“I mean, neither of us can move. We’ve both got family,” Dean pointed out.  


“I could wear a pin every time I go out. Or a special piece of clothing. What’s something Cas would never wear?”  


Dean took in Jimmy’s dress shirt and tie. “I think… Do you have a red tie? Cas wouldn’t wear that.”  


Jimmy nodded slowly. “I can do that. I can do that. Let’s never, ever do this again. Alright?”  


“Agreed,” Dean said.  


They nodded solemnly at each other before going in separate directions.

_~Later that night~ ___

____

____

“Hey, I ran into Jimmy today,” Dean said later that night while he was cooking diner.  


Cas paused the television from the living room, looking back at Dean over his shoulder. “You what? When?”  


“When I went to the grocery store. I, uh,” Dean coughed. “I may or may not’ve kissed him. Just on the forehead! I thought it was you!”  


Silence.  


Utter, complete silence.  


And then Castiel was laughing.  


Hard.  


“Don’t laugh at me!” Dean exclaimed. “It was so embarrassing! His _wife _was there, Cas. She saw me kiss him! It was terrible!”  
__

____

____

At this point, Castiel was rolling around on the floor, tears falling from his eyes. “You… you _kissed _him…” he croaked through the laughter.  
__

____

__

“You suck,” Dean muttered. “No pasta for you. I am officially withholding the pasta.” His tone was upset, but he hid a secret smile behind his turned back.  


“I love you.”  


“I know you do,” Dean responded, grinning brightly.  


“I think I just earned back my pasta rights.”  


“Shut up.”


End file.
